For What It Is
by mistressbabette51
Summary: Gaby Teller and Illya Kuryakin are seasoned spies on a mission to save the world. The last thing they expected was to fall in love. Gaby and Illya are about to find out just how deep those feelings go. I hope you enjoy this. There are mild spoilers during their talk. Read on.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Gaby Teller and Illya Kuryakin are seasoned spies on a mission to save the world. The last thing they expected was to fall in love. Gaby and Illya are about to find out just how deep those feelings go. I truly enjoyed The Man from U.N.C.L.E. It was funny, exciting, intriguing and the ending caught me off guard. I loved it but it was Gaby and Illya that caught my Muse's attention. This one shot takes place a little while after the end of the movie. I hope you enjoy it. **There are mild spoilers during their talk.** Read on.

~o~o~

 _For What It Is_

 _Their hotel suite minutes later:_

Gaby's stomach was doing that butterfly thing again. Her first instinct was to drag Illya straight into that bedroom, and yet the relaxed part of her brain refused to go there. He just wanted to talk about another mission but her instincts said otherwise.

How could she possibly give into the primitive urges she was feeling? He hadn't even kissed her yet. They'd only just met, what a week ago? It would only end badly; she knew that to be true, but honestly she didn't know what to think. It was over wasn't it?

She hated to admit it but for a minute, just for a minute, she thought he wanted something from her. She remembered that moment on the mountain when she called his name; she was terrified for him. Shaking her head to remove those disturbing thoughts, she removed her hat, coat and gloves and placed them on the sofa.

He watched her for a minute then he too removed his coat. He came up behind her; she was nervous; he could tell. She was about to pour a drink, but he stopped her. Taking the bottle from her, he put it back on the bar. "You won't need that."

Closing her eyes at that cryptic remark, she asked, "And why not?"

"We need to talk about … everything." His heart was racing, still surprised at his reaction to her. It was over wasn't it? He wondered.

"There's nothing to talk about. It's over," she said and walked over to the window. Pulling the curtain aside, she tried to quiet her racing heart positive he could hear it from across the room. He was an extraordinary man, capable of many things, but extremely stubborn, closed off, and entirely too attractive.

"You're wrong about that." Illya wanted her with a passion that stunned him.

She turned from the window. "Am I?" She whispered and looked up at him.

"Yes, you know you are," he whispered then he leaned down.

Her hands on his chest, she pushed him away and leaned back. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to kiss you," he replied and leaned down again.

"Illya, stop it, we can't do this." He stepped back. "Look, we're agents, both of us. We had jobs to do. It was my job to … to entice you to keep you off balance. That's all it was, nothing more."

"And you wanted me dead; didn't you?" He asked and waited for her to deny it.

Her eyes skidded away. "At first, yes, I wanted you dead. You were no use to me, not at first."

"And now, what do you want?" Illya needed her to say it.

Instead of answering him, she quickly headed to the sofa to gather her things, but he stopped her by grabbing her arm. She struggled to get away from him. She didn't know why she ran, but he caught her before she reached the door.

He relaxed for a second; she jerked away from him, then picked up a vase and threw it at his head. He ducked just in time. "Stop it, Gaby!"

He was a powerful man, strong, agile and extraordinary. She then remembered the other evening when they had fought for control. She was drunk at the time then she wondered why he let her win, but none of that mattered now.

He wondered why she felt this way. "What is wrong with you?"

"I hate you!" She screamed at him.

"You don't mean that and I'm going to prove to you!" He came closer; she backed up.

"Stay away from me!" She couldn't go any further. The next thing she knew he pushed her up against the wall, and he kissed her passionately, slanting his lips across hers. She fought what he was making her feel, desperately fought it. Within moments, she was kissing him back. Moaning, she opened her mouth inviting him in. Her arms went around his neck pulling him closer.

After a few minutes of hungry kisses and sweet caresses, he stopped kissing her. He waited for her to open her eyes. They were both breathing heavily. "It's not over Gaby. In fact, it's just beginning." At her look of utter dismay, he continued. "You know it's true." She didn't respond. "Tell me you want me."

She stared at him knowing she couldn't fight him, not anymore. "Yes, I want you, now kiss me."

He kissed her repeatedly then he picked her up and took her to bed. Her legs wrapped around him hips, and still kissing each other, clothes were removed quickly. After a few minutes, they were naked in bed then he pulled her close and smoothed her hair away from her face.

This new kiss so different from when he had held her against the wall, it was deep, claiming, branding her his. It was more than she could handle, but she kissed him back, enjoying his kisses more and more. Soon though, kisses were not enough for either of them.

She caught him completely off guard; she was top of him holding him down. "Hey," he whispered surprised she managed to capture him like this again.

"Don't move," she whispered then she leaned down but instead kissing him, she moved over to his ear, down his throat and then his chest, kissing and licking. He closed his eyes enjoying her movements then her lips were at the juncture of his thighs.

"Illya?" She waited for him to open his eyes.

"Gaby?" He whispered her name on a sigh.

She smiled at him then she licked his cock all over the tip, down the side and then back up again. "Oh yes," she muttered and continued to lick and suck enjoying his moans and movements of his hips in rhythm with her hand.

All too soon, they both needed more. He pulled her up and kissed her deeply tasting himself. Then he rolled her onto to her back. He kissed his way down her throat, across her chest where he lingered for a long time, tasting her perk nipples, until Gaby wanted to scream, it felt so good, then he whispered and smiled, "My turn."

He slowly kissed and licked his way down her body, past her flat stomach and then he stopped and looked up at her. Gaby smiled and opened her legs wider for him to do what he wanted with her. Closing her eyes, she felt his hot breath on her thighs and she moaned and opened her eyes. His sparkling blue eyes watched her as he dipped his head and gave her a lick then he kissed and sucked all around her folds then he took her clitoris into his mouth. Her hips rotated of their own accord. "Oh, fuck!"

What language was that? He thought then smiled at her responses. His finger slipped inside her hot wet sheath and Gaby's hips lifted off the bed of their own accord. "Oh fuck me!" She moaned repeatedly. He was relentless as he inserted two fingers inside and Gaby could feel herself coming. He continued to love her as only he could, and then, "Oh, yes, that's it!" Minutes later, she screamed his name and shuddered with rapture.

Gaby was limp as he lifted her legs up over his shoulders and then he entered her slowly. She was on fire and moved with him matching his rhythm stroke for stroke, and minutes later, her orgasm broke over her again so quickly that it stunned her senses. Illya pushed once again as her climax caused his big body to shake. Gaby pulled his head down and kissed him passionately loving the feel of him inside her still hard and pumping away. Soon his head dropped to her shoulder as the tension drained from his body.

As their breathing returned to normal, they exchanged tender kisses and caresses. Gaby wished the rational part of her brain kept quiet. She didn't want to think that Illya might be one of those men, but she knew next to nothing about him, but that didn't stop her from giving herself to him and enjoying it, no, she loved it.

He pulled the covers over them. He sensed her uncertainty but he didn't blame her. They didn't know each other, but he wanted to remedy that, the sooner the better, but in spite of that, she pulled him closer her head on his chest.

"Gaby, why did you fight me?" He asked, stroking her hair.

She still didn't understand it. "I don't know," she replied honestly.

"Is it because … you're afraid?" He felt her stiffen. "It's Okay; I won't ask again."

"Just … just don't say anymore." She pulled him closer. "Let's just enjoy this for what it is, Okay?"

"Alright," he replied and kissed her temple holding her close.

No sooner had he said that then the phone rang. He answered it. "Hello."

"Well, aren't we the sly one?" It was Napoleon.

Annoyed, he asked, "What is it Cowboy?"

"We have a meeting downstairs in an hour."

"I'll be there."

"Oh, and bring Ms. Teller if you would," he said with a certain tone that he knew exactly where she was.

"She'll be there," he said and hung up.

She leaned up on her elbow. "Was that Napoleon?"

"Yes, it was and we have a meeting in an hour," he replied and watched her face change from utter happiness to uncertainty probably about their relationship. "Gaby, we," he started.

Instead of waiting for him to finish, she jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He followed her.

Standing under the spray, the warm water washed away the past hour as if it never happened. Then her eyes popped open. Illya pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

She couldn't help herself as she kissed him back. His kisses roamed down her throat then he whispered, "Remember what I said. It's not over between us, not now, not ever." He should not have said that, but he meant every word.

"No, it's not over," she whispered back. Tears threatened then she closed her eyes hiding her tears, but it was too late. He saw them.

"It's going to be Okay," he whispered then he was inside of her. Stunning her senses again when he entered her body, Gaby closed her eyes enjoying it more than she should. She couldn't think of anything else because he kissed her deeply. His tongue meeting hers in joyful reunion kissing her in such a way that she thought she was going to swoon.

Instead of the warm water rejuvenating her, it strengthened her resolve to keep him close as long as she could. Happiness was fleeting, but when it comes, you grab hold with both hands, and so she did.

All too soon, it was over. He sensed a change in her demeanor, so he slowly left her body then they showered, left the bathroom, dried off and got dressed.

It was time to go. Standing toe to toe, she asked, "What is this meeting about?"

"It's probably about the missing bomb," he replied and helped her with her coat.

One more mission, and then what, she wondered, but then she whispered, "More of the same I suppose." Gaby was tired of all of it.

He frowned but then he noticed her mood. "How long have you been a spy?"

Too long, she thought, but instead she whispered, "All my life, since I was old enough to know what I was doing."

Illya was surprised. "That sounds like a long time. If you want to talk, we could," he began but she interrupted him.

"Illya, we don't have time to talk about our past lives, and besides it's a long story, rather upsetting and completely unnecessary."

He understood completely, but it was not in him to give up. "But I want to know all about you, all of it, no matter how long it takes," he said firmly.

She had to grin at that comment. She took his hand, surprising him. "When we get some time, I'll tell you all about it."

He squeezed her hand. "Is that a promise?" His eyes were compelling.

"Yes, it's a promise." She smiled at him; he smiled in return.

They left the hotel with a new partnership, neither of them was expecting.

 _The end?_

~o~o~

Song inspiration: _Inside Out_ , Sara Bareilles.

A/N: You know their first fight was foreplay right? This second fight brought it home. I think they could have kissed at least once in the movie. Anyway, their banter was cute and sexy and so I wrote this. I do have doubts about a sequel, but I would love that, but Henry is booked for the next five years! Surely, he can squeeze out a few months at least. I hope you enjoyed this. I want to continue it. Let me know if you want more! Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
